Dumb Litty
"Dumb Litty" - второй цифровой сингл KARD. Он был выпущен 22 сентября 2019 года. Текст J.Seph, BM, Сомин, Джиу Корейский= Get up out of my business You don’t keep me from turning up 모두 다 여긴 Witness 넌 바른 척하는 Criminal 찔리는 걸 You feel it 너 네가 뭔데 왜 솔직하지 못해 넌 다를 건 대체 뭔데 aye Bad boy 그래 난 Bad boy 생각해 네가 하고픈 대로 That boy 그래 난 That boy 모르면 믿고 싶은 대로 Nothing ‘bout me nada you don’t know Nothing ‘bout me not a thing 욕을 하는 이윤 다 있는 거야 나 아닌 너 안에 Cause we Party yeah we party we don’t worry ‘bout the drama no body Everybody 우린 아침까지 Wilding up 신경 쓸건 따로 아 몰라 오늘 다 집어치워 눈치 보지 말고 Volume up up up We go dumb dumb dumb dumb 누가 뭐래도 Litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum 갈 때까지 Baby stupid Stupid dumb dumb dumb dumb 누가 뭐래도 Litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum 갈 때까지 Baby we go 몰입하니 눈 몰리는 이치 시시콜콜 무료함을 완충해 내키면 곧장 Dumb litty 이 노래가 흐름 Come get it Drippin’ 여기 주도권을 Grip than 거리낌 허물어 Let’s go party 돌변함은 때 때에 따라 아무렴 어때 까무러치게 더불어 즐겨 사는 거지 My way follow nobody Party yeah we party we don’t worry ‘bout the drama no body Everybody 우린 아침까지 Wilding up 신경 쓸건 따로 아 몰라 오늘 다 집어치워 터지게 더 올려 Volume up up up We go dumb dumb dumb dumb 누가 뭐래도 Litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum 갈 때까지 Baby stupid Stupid dumb dumb dumb dumb 누가 뭐래도 Litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum 갈 때까지 Baby we go 숨이 차올라 내 심장을 죄여 이젠 풀어 나의 사슬 And I wake up 오늘 밤 지나 해가 뜰 때까지 계속 Up (Go dumb) 내일 일은 내일 uh 끝이 난 듯 저질러 We go dumb dumb dumb dumb 누가 뭐래도 Litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum 갈 때까지 Baby stupid Stupid dumb dumb dumb dumb 누가 뭐래도 Litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum 갈 때까지 Baby we go Litty dumb litty Bang the drum 갈 때까지 Baby we go |-|Романизация= Get up out of my business You don’t keep me from turning up modu da yeogin Witness Neon bareun cheokhaneun Criminal Jjillineun geol You feel it Neo nega mweonde wae Soljikhaji mothae Neon dareul geon daeche mweonde aye Bad boy geurae nan Bad boy Saenggakhae nega hagopeun daero That boy geurae nan That boy Moreumyeon mitgo shipeun daero Nothing ‘bout me nada you don’t know Nothing ‘bout me not a thing Yogeul haneun iyun da inneun geoya Na anin neo ane Cause we Party yeah we party we don’t worry ‘bout the drama no body Everybody urin achimkkaji Wilding up Shingyeong sseulgeon ttaro a molla oneul da Jibeochiweo Nunchi boji malgo Volume up up up We go dumb dumb dumb dumb Nuga mweoraedo Litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum Gal ttaekkaji Baby stupid Stupid dumb dumb dumb dumb Nuga mweoraedo Litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum Gal ttaekkaji Baby we go Moriphani nun mollineun ichi Shishigolkol muryohameul wanchunghae Naegimyeon godjang Dumb litty I noraega heureum Come get it Drippin’ yeogi judogweneul Grip than Georikkim heomureo Let’s go party Dolbyeonameun ttae ttaee ttara Amuryeom eottae Kkamureochige Deobureo jeulgyeo saneun geoji My way follow nobody Party yeah we party we don’t worry ‘bout the drama no body Everybody urin achimkkaji Wilding up Shingyeong sseulgeon ttaro a molla oneul da Jibeochiweo Nunchi boji malgo Volume up up up We go dumb dumb dumb dumb Nuga mweoraedo Litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum Gal ttaekkaji Baby stupid Stupid dumb dumb dumb dumb Nuga mweoraedo Litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum Gal ttaekkaji Baby we go Sumi chaolla nae shimjangeul joeyeo Ijen pureo naye saseul And I wake up Oneul bam jina haega tteul ttaekkaji gyesok Up (Go dumb) Naeil ireun naeil uh Kkeuti nan deut jeojilleo We go dumb dumb dumb dumb Nuga mweoraedo Litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum Gal ttaekkaji Baby stupid Stupid dumb dumb dumb dumb Nuga mweoraedo Litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum Gal ttaekkaji Baby we go Litty dumb litty Bang the drum Gal ttaekkaji Baby we go |-|Английский= Get up out of my business You don’t keep me from turning up Everybody here is a witness You’re acting but everyone sees you’re just as bad, criminal Guiltiness you feel it What are you? Why can’t you be honest? What make you so different aye? Bad boy yeah I guess I’m that bad boy Think what you want That boy I guess I’m that boy You don’t even know but you believe what you want Nothing ‘bout me nada you don’t know Nothing ‘bout me not a thing The reason you talk about me isn’t in me But it’s in you Cause we Party yeah we party we don’t worry ‘bout the drama no body Everybody until the morning we’ll be wilding up There are other things we need to worry about, whatever forget about it Don’t worry just turn the volume up up up We go dumb dumb dumb dumb Whatever anyone else we go litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum Until we can’t stop baby stupid Stupid dumb dumb dumb dumb Whatever anyone else we go litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum Until we can’t stop baby we go Concept of being focused on Forget the pointless things and let’s charge up If you feel it let’s go dumb litty If this song plays come get it Dripping now let’s grip than with no worries let’s party We become different according to circumstances Whatever you feel Faintly I am just living Party yeah we party we don’t worry ‘bout the drama no body Everybody until the morning we’ll be wilding up There are other things we need to worry about, whatever forget about it Don’t worry just turn the volume up up up We go dumb dumb dumb dumb Whatever anyone else we go litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum Until we can’t stop baby stupid Stupid dumb dumb dumb dumb Whatever anyone else we go litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum Until we can’t stop baby we go My heart rate is going up my heart is tightening I’m released from my chains and I wake up We go up until the morning sun comes up (Go dumb) Tomorrow’s worries we leave in tomorrow uh Let’s keep going until the end We go dumb dumb dumb dumb Whatever anyone else we go litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum Until we can’t stop baby stupid Stupid dumb dumb dumb dumb Whatever anyone else we go litty dumb Litty dumb litty Bang the drum Until we can’t stop baby we go Litty dumb litty Bang the drum Until we can’t stop baby we go Галерея KARD Dumb Litty poster.png|Постер Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер ** Тизер танца ** Тизеры юнитов: Сомин & Джиу / BM & J.Seph * Танцевальная репетиция * Реакция на клип ** No blur ver. en:Dumb Litty Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:KARD Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.